Tak and the Power of Juju series
' Tak and the Power of Juju' is Nickelodeon's CGI videogame franchise made by THQ and Avalanche Software. Articles related to Nickelodeon's Tak and the Power of Juju video game franchise and its computer-animated Nicktoon adaptation. There is a term to sum up the entire franchise of Tak and the Power of Juju Games and Television Show. Running for about 6 years, the series can be split up between two Eras, seperated by many changes to the concept. The two Eras are the Original Games Era, and the Television Series Era. Characters and Setting Characters The Characters of the series is a general term. It applies to anybody who appeared in the Games or Television Show. The series mainly starts with the young shaman name Tak who is Jibolba's younger apprentice and the hero of the Pupanunu village. Next their's Lok is a very self-centered person who is was raised as a warrior to fulfill the Pupanunu People's Prophecy to defeat Tlaloc and return power to the Moon Juju. Afterwards, Lok remained a character, "aiding" Tak and Jibolba in their quests but gets anti-heroic in the tv series.Tak and Jibolba in their quests. Next their's Jibolba he is the High Shaman of the Pupanunu Village, and Tak's Guardian and Mentor. Onwards their's ,Jeera, she is the youngest daughter and a tomboy of the Chief, and Tak's friend. Setting The setting of the series mostly took place in Pupanunu, an ancient shaman village where the ancient juju prophecy is taught and born with the use of shaman sorcery. Plot Videogame In the videogame version, An ancient prophecy foretells that the Moon Juju, the kind protector of the Pupanunu people, would be weakened by the evil Tlaloc, an embittered Pupanunu shaman, so he could turn the Pupanunu people into sheep as revenge for not being made high shaman in favor of another shaman, Jibolba. The prophecy also mentions a great and mighty warrior who would restore the Moon Juju, defeat Tlaloc, and bring peace to the Pupanunu people. Having escaped Tlaloc's spell, Jibolba believes his apprentice Lok to be the warrior of the prophecy and prepares to send him off; however, it appears that Lok has been turned into a sheep. Jibolba sends his younger apprentice, Tak, to find magical plants and change him back, though it turns out not to be Lok. Jibolba tells Tak to obtain the Spirit Rattle, which allows the wielder to communicate with powerful Juju spirits to assist him, while he finds Lok. Tak returns with the Rattle to find that Lok has been trampled to death by a herd of sheep. Jibolba has Tak collect 100 magic Yorbels and Lok's spirit from the spirit world, allowing him to successfully resurrect Lok. An unfortunate side-effect of the resurrection, however, is a severe case of diarrhea. Tak obtains the Moon Stones instead while Lok recovers, restoring the Moon Juju to full strength. The Moon Juju reveals that the warrior of the prophecy is not Lok, but Tak, as he has already fulfilled almost everything the prophecy predicted. Using his arsenal of Juju spells, Tak defeats Tlaloc and turns him into a sheep, finally fulfilling the prophecy. TV Series In the television series, The tv show tells of Tak and his friend, Jeera, including his master, Jibolba, and other characters. Tak is faced with the responsibilities of being a shaman as he daily has to save his village from villains. The series aired every Saturday and wasn't as popular as other Nicktoons, and cancelled its run on January 24, 2009, due to low ratings and mixed to negative feedback from critics and viewers alike. Borderline There are two instances that could fit into any area. They are the Un-aired Pilot and the Tak: Mojo Mistake. The Un-aired Pilot was very similar to the games, as there were no design changes, and many characters from the games were featured. But, there were still name changes, and there was also voice changes. Mojo Mistake combined things of both Eras. However, it was released in the Television Era, so it is part of that Era. Category:2003 Category:Shows Category:Video games Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Category:Nickelodeon Category:Media franchises Category:Merchandises